Vincent561967
Vincent561967 (or known as 'Vincent Chong'Example: hkelev - Destination Dispatch system), is an lift filmer from Hong Kong. Other than being an lift enthusiast, he is also a bus enthusiast. He is currently working in a printing workshop in the weekday【恐怖��系列(三)之老爺��】90後電梯迷遊盡全港升降機 (Chinese only), (The breaking news section of Apple Daily, Hong Kong, China. May 14, 2018).. History He opened his YouTube channel on September 28, 2006. The first video uploaded on his channel was a 4-minutes bus video, after that, he began uploading lift videos. His first lift video uploaded was a Toshiba elevator video in 2007. Most of his early videos were recorded using his mobile phone but later he got a camera to film them. In early 2013, he replaced his old camera to a new one which can record videos in Full HD (1080p). In early 2014, he used his mobile phone which also can record it HD (720p or 1080p) Elevator Tour *On June 21, 2016, he made his first elevator tour which consists of elevator videos recorded in Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong升降機遊覽：鰂魚涌太古坊 (第一集) Elevator Tour In TaiKoo Place (1). His first elevator tour video at Taikoo Place was inspired from vief86mo's elevator tour video of the same locationElevator Tour at Taikoo Place Hong Kong. *One month, he made his second elevator tour video which consists of elevator videos recorded in Yau Tong, Kowloon, Hong KongRandom elevators in Yau Tong 油塘升降機影片 ( 隨機) . These videos were recorded in industrial buildings and public housings. *Three months after, he made his third elevator tour video which consists of elevator videos recorded in one of Industrial Building in Kwun Tong, Kowloon, Hong KongFiam Elevator Tour. These videos were recorded Fiam elevators in same of industrial building. *On November 2016, he made his fourth elevator tour video which consists of elevator videos recorded in Macau Tower Convention & Entertainment CentreElevators @ Macau Tower Convention & Entertainment Centre , but these video which took in November 2014. Camera history *Kodak EasyShare (Nov 2005 - December 2007) *Samsung Digimax S800 (Dec 2007 - June 2010) *Samsung ES65 (July 2010 - December 2012) *Nikon Coolpix P310 (December 2012 - December 2013) Mobile Phone history *Nokia 6230i (Jun 2007 - November 2009) *Sony Ericsson C510 (November 2009 - August 2012) *Samsung Galaxy S II I9100 (August 2012 - December 2013) *Samsung GALAXY Note II LTE N7105 (December 2013 - December 2016 ) *SONY Xperia Z5 Premium (December 2016 - Present) Trivia *His channel is the largest lift channel in Hong Kong. *He is the lift filmer in Hong Kong who has the most number of destination dispatch lift videos (mostly ). **He is the first person in the lift community to discover and film in Glouchester Tower (The Landmark, Central), Hong Kong. **He is also the first person outside Thailand to film at St. Paul Hospital Block B, Hong Kong.銅鑼灣聖保祿醫院B座日立升降機 *He is also have the most numbers of the lifts filmed in Hong Kong. *He sometimes films elevator video in Macau and Mainland China. *He has filming lifts with hz6761 in 2008, GeorgeMak23081993 in 2013 and 2014, ChickenNg18 in 2013 and 2014, IDLift3000 in 2016, Lift Wong in 2016 and 2017鰂魚涌太古坊康橋大廈Schindler高速升降機, Heritage Elevators in 2016 and 2017 1982 Toshiba high-rise traction freight elevator @ Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung, Hong Kong, HKBFC in 2017葵涌金發工業大廈第二期TOSHIBA拉閘貨用升降機, SC Miles 觀塘萬泰利廣場日立升降機； Hitachi elevator @ Montery Plaza, Kwun Tong ,Snorkitty(With Vincent Chong) Former vintage Schindler elevator at a building in Hong Kong and NingSama2016 Guangri Traction Lift/Elevator @ Wah May House Block A, Hong Kong w/Vincent Chong and SC Miles in 2018, and JimLiElevators in 2019 *He is also a contributor as well as a forum member of the Hong Kong-based lift and information site, hkelev.com. *He is the third lift filmer reported by local major media (just after the DieselDucy and RailCarADDE)香港最窄��門廿吋闊 (Chinese only), (Apple Daily, Hong Kong, China. July 22, 2013).【恐怖電梯系列(三) 】狂迷拍片記錄升降機　20吋窄門你入唔入到？. External links *Vincent561967's YouTube channel **Alternative YouTube channel for uploading local classic advertising *Vincent561967's blog (Xanga.com) Category:Elevator filmers from Hong Kong, China Category:Elevator filmers who joined on other elevator-related website